Dorvish General Election, 4325
The Dorvish General Election was held in July 4325, two years earlier than originally scheduled through a vote in parliament, passed 300 to 70, with 183 abstaining. Background The Unsere Party, Dorvish National Peoples Party, Holy Alliance and Conservative & Reformist Alliance passed a motion calling for an early election, scheduled for July 4325 with only the Democratic Socialist Union voting against. The previous election had resulted in large increases for the centrist Our Party and Dorvish National Peoples Party. Seven parties put forward candidates for president with only the liberals endorsing the Our Party in the first round. Both the Our Party and DNP were successful in getting to the second round each with 25.3% and 21.4% respectively. In the second round of voting, the DSU endorsed the Our Party alongside the liberals, and the Holy Alliance backing the populist DNP, both parties ideologically aligned. Legislative Election The State Council election took place to elect all 599 members, and to decide the future State Chancellor and Government. Turnout was at an impressive 88.9%. | popular_vote1 = 15,168,831 | percentage1 = 22.8 | swing1 = | color1 = cfb53b | image2 = | leader2 = Unknown | party2 = Dorvishnationale Volkspartei | last_election2 = 92 | seats2 = 130 | seat_change2 = 38 | popular_vote2 = 14,253,282 | percentage2 = 21.5 | swing2 = | color2 = 660099 | image3 = | leader3 = Unknown | party3 = New Way | last_election3 = 22.3%, 135 Seats | seats3 = 85 | seat_change3 = 50 | popular_vote3 = 9,358,760 | percentage3 = 13.9 | swing3 = | color3 = ffffff | image4 = | leader4 = Benidikt Stromberg | party4 = Demokratische Sozialistische Union | last_election4 = 28.1%, 173 Seats | seats4 = 70 | seat_change4 = 103 | popular_vote4 = 7,682,833 | percentage4 = 11.65% | swing4 = 16.45 | color4 = FF0000 | image5 = | leader5 = Unknown | party5 = Metzisme Kommunistische Partei | last_election5 = 9.0%, 55 Seats | seats5 = 62 | seat_change5 = 7 | popular_vote5 = 6,634,750 | percentage5 = 10.06% | swing5 = 1.06% | color5 = 990000 | image6 = | leader6 = Johannes Augustus von Rohr-Mauss | party6 = Dorvish Social Nationalist Party | last_election6 = New | seats6 = 46 | seat_change6 = N/A | popular_vote6 = 5,089,818 | percentage6 = 7.72% | swing6 = N/A | color6 = 003355 | image7 = | leader7 = Elisa Stromberg | party7 = Ein Dorvik | last_election7 = 13.4%, 79 Seats | seats7 = 44 | seat_change7 = 35 | popular_vote7 = 4,830,730 | percentage7 = 7.33% | swing7 = 6.07% | color7 = 990066 | image8 = | leader8 = Erik Weber | party8 = Liberale Partei | last_election8 = New | seats8 = 36 | seat_change8 = N/A | popular_vote8 = 4,070,419 | percentage8 = 6.17% | swing8 = N/A | color8 = 90EE90 | image9 = | leader9 = Katarina Riemann | party9 = Konservative und Reformistische Allianz | last_election9 = 5.3%, 30 Seats | seats9 = 27 | seat_change9 = 3 | popular_vote9 = 3,098,044 | percentage9 = 4.70% | swing9 = 0.6% | color9 = 0087dc | - ---- | map_image = | map_size = | map_caption = | title = State Chancellor | posttitle = | before_election = | before_party = | after_election = | after_party = }}